Slytherin vs Gryffindor
by KillerPen
Summary: The cocky git walked up there with a smirk on his face “I go first.”He sent a blind flash of red at Hermione.She closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw that she was wearing a Green and sliver,Bikini?Catcalls and wolf whistles came from the class
1. war

i do not own harry potter if i did do you think i would be on this?

If your reading this then good for you! You unlike all the other people will know what is going on and who is who there will be a detailed character description after all of this .

Ok in this story as you know, our two favorite houses are going head to head in all out war! But unlike all the other stories there are some changes in the Harry Potter books, so listen up! First of all you-know-who died in the chamber of secrets and there will be no war.

In their third year Sirius Black escaped and was proven innocent by the ministry and Peter Pettergrew was proven guilty and given the dementores kiss. Harry moved out of the Duselys and went to live with his godfather.

In there fourth year the tri wizard tournament did happen. Harry had to compete and in the maze cedric and him were sucked into the port key that led to mad-eyes moody office Harry and cedric fought him and won and latter on when the pollyjuse I really don't know how to spell that wore off it turned out to be as you know barty crouch jr. he was trying to kill Harry and become the next dark lord. They found the real mad-eye in the trunk a few hours later.

And the fifth and sixth year did not happen! There are other little changes in this story first of all instead of Draco Malfoy making fun of Hermione it will be Blaise Zabini, read the character description!

**Character descriptions**

**Hermione Granger**: fifth year gryffindor. Still a know-it-all bookworm and now a hero after saving a couple of kids form deatheaters. Has strait Carmel colored hair and bright brown eyes an hour glass figure she is 5'5 and easy on the eyes but dose not get it at all she thinks that if they ask her to study with them they really want to study. Is very insecure about her body and kind of native but has a horrible temper. BFF: Ginny and the only one that can call her mione without getting hexed.

**Ginny Weasley**: fourth year gryffindor. the youngest of seven and the only girl has bright red hair and sparkling blue and is 5'4 eyes all around beautiful. She got over her crush on Harry after the she learned that he had a crush on Cho. Has an anger management problem and a independent streak but she gets along with every one and dose not judge has a secret love for art. BFF: Hermione and Luna.

**Lavender Brown**: fifth year gryffindor. Both parents are wizards and has one older sister that graduated a year before she came to hogwarts has gorgeous blond hair that most girls would kill for and blue eyes and is 5'6. Is a bit of a drama queen and has a big mouth but is a very nice person when you really get to know her. BFF: Parvati.

**Katie Bell**: sixth year gryffindor chaser. Her mother was a muggle and her father is a wizard. Has brown hair and enchanting green eyes but gets hidden by her bangs she is 5'7. She wants to be an international Quidditch star when she graduates and she gets embarrassed really easily BFF: Angelina and Alicia.

**Angelina Johnson**: sixth year gryffindor chaser. Her parents and her mover form the African wizerding community when she was five. She is African American has chocolate brown eyes and strait black hair and is 5'8. She either wants to be a Quidditch star or a healer she is a bit impulsive but always takes blame when its her fault BFF: Katie and Alicia.

**Alicia Spinnet **: sixth year gryffindor chaser. Her mother is a healer and her father is a muggle lawyer. She is has long black hair and bright hazel eyes and is kind of pale she is 5'7. She has two brothers that work in the ministry she doesn't know what she wants to be. She is brutally honest and sometimes says the wrong thing but always follows up with a complement BFF: Katie and Angelina.

**Blaise Zabini**: fifth year Slytherin chaser. He is a pureblood wizard he has four brothers and one sister and is the youngest of them all. his family has never tampered with the dark arts. He is related to snape, who is his uncle. He is Italian so he has the dark hair and olive skin but one of the most unusual things about him are his eyes witch are blue/purple that draw you in and never let you out he is 6'1. He is very cocky and sarcastic BFF: Draco and Theo

**Draco Malfoy**: fifth year Slytherin seeker. He is a pureblood wizard his father was very much involved with the dark arts and was sent to askban in his third year and was sentenced to a life sentence. His mother from then on, who has nothing against muggleborns, raised him. He has pale blond hair some of it flops against his face the rest is spiked he has stormy gray eyes he is 5'10. He is arrogant and cocky. BFF: Blaise and Theo

**Theodore Nott**: fifth year Slytherin. He is a pureblood wizard his parents were practiced in the dark arts and only joined you-know-who because of the control curse. He has brown hair and dark green eyes and is about 5'9. He is kind of shy and likes to talk only to the people who he knows but when someone insults a friend he can get very mad. BFF: Blaise and Draco

**Marcus Flint**: sixth year Slytherin keeper. Both of his parents were death eaters and were sentenced to askban. He went to live with his aunt and uncle who have nothing against muggles. They made him straiten his teeth and pluck his eyebrows. He has black hair and black eyes and is 6'2, which give him a tall dark and dangerous look. He has a anger problem and is arrogant BFF: Adrian and Aaron

**Adrian Pucey**: sixth year Slytherin beater. His parents were neutrals in the light dark war they never had any thing against muggles but did not want to put there family in danger by going to the light side. He has spiky back hair and deep blue eyes he is 6'1 and very hansom. He is cocky and funny but sometime pushes things to far BFF: Marcus and Aaron

**Aaron Fields**: sixth year Slytherin chaser. His parents died when they did not join the dark lord and he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle when he was only a baby the lived in the states for a wile and the moved back to England when he was 8. he had blond hair and sparkling hazel eyes he is 5'11. he doesn't take things to seriously and likes to joke around BFF: Marcus and Adrian

Read character descriptions or else you wont get it. It might be boring but just read it or at lest skim over it. transfiguration, potions, charms, herbology and ancient runes

" I hate Blaise Zabini!." Hermione sat down for lunch in the great hall dropping her books down, in the seat next to her. She was clearly pissed off. "What did he do this time?" Ginny said as she took a bite out of the apple.

"What did he do! What did he do! What hasn't that git done! I'm telling you he out to get me. I was walking out the library heading here and out of no ware he drenches me with water and ruins my ancient runes homework that I spent hours on doing." By this time every one in the great hall was looking at Hermione. "What!"

It was no secret that Blaise Zabini picked on Hermione Granger. The first time it happened was when she sat in front of him in herbology and he put his gum in her hair. And they had to cut her hair out and ever since the pranks only got worse. Suddenly the great hall doors opened and the Slytherins walked in, lead by Marcus Flint.

Hermione strode up and with wand in hand pointed strait a Blaise "you!" the whole Slytherin gang tuned around including a smirking Zabini. Hermione was about to shout a hex when a voice interrupted her "miss. Granger 20 points from gryffindor for point your wand at fellow perfect." Hermione jaw dropped. "Really granger you should close your mouth, flies will fly in you know." stupid Zabini. Hermione closed her mouth and sat down wile sending Blaise the most evil look she could, and the monster just winked and sat down at his table.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow "if he drenched you with water. Why are you dry?" Hermione sighed "I cast a drying spell. But that's not the point, he dose things every day and he doesn't get into any trouble. Its not fair."

"When I graduate the first thing I'm going to do is punch Snape and send Zabini to hell where he belongs." Hermione murmured under her breath and got her lunch stabbing into it pretending it was Zabini face. Ginny only nodded absent-mindedly and ate her own lunch. "I second that, except the Zabini part. I don't have any thing against the fellow." Alicia said as she sat down next to Hermione. "Hi Alicia. How was your day?" Hermione and Alicia got along pretty well after Hermione helped Alicia with her transfiguration homework

"Just forget about us why don't you." Angelina joked as she and Katie sat down. Across form Hermione and Alicia. "Now what is this about punching Snape? And where can I sign up!" Hermione and Alicia laughed at her joke "sorry, no sign up sheet or else I would be on the top of the list. Hermione is just plotting revenge on Snape and Zabini and she probably wont go thought with it anyway she's to much of a goody-two-shoes" Ginny punched Hermione lightly in the arm.

"Zabini? What did he do this time?" Katie asked before taking a bite into her sandwich. Hermione simile was quickly turned into frown. "I was walking out of the library when he drenched me form head to toe and ruined my ancient runes homework!" a voice decided to state her opinion "isn't that homework due like two weeks from now?" lavender was leaning over Ginny to speak to them "yea. But I wanted to finish it early so I could read this really interesting book on magical animals." Hermione said with a sigh and rested her head on her hand. "Who would want to finish homework just to read?" lavender asked

" Hermione" Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Ginny said at the same time they all started to laugh. "Evil" Hermione said before cracking a smile, laughter was contagious. 'I guess this day wasn't that bad. At least I don't have to live with the git' Hermione thought as Ginny fell of the bench.

"What are they laughing about?" Marcus grumbled as he watched Katie bell lean against granger for sport, who was the only one not falling over form laughter. "Something about granger." Blaise said with an amused look on his face. "Don't you mean 'Hermione' Blaise?" Blaise hit Theo in the arm. Theo smirked as the others laughed. Yes all the houses knew that Zabini picked on granger, but they didn't know was that he only did that because he liked her. He never really grew up and besides she looked beautiful when she was mad. They had found out when the Italian screamed out her name in a dream, a very good dream according to Zabini.

"I really don't know what you see in her, Blaise, the red head is prettier." Draco said wile picking at his food. Every one stopped eating and looked at the blond as if he grew a second head. "What?" he said as they stared at him. Blaise smirked "I guess I'm not the only one that has a crush on a gryffindor any more." Theo picked up on where this was going " and soon enough he'll be screaming out red's name in his sleep." Blaise flicked his carrots at Theo.

"There was a new member in that club way before me." Draco said while putting on an I know something that you don't voice. It didn't take long to figure out who it was; Theo was blushing red as soon as Draco said it. But I guess the rest of the Slytherin didn't know this because they all wore shocked expressions. "You said you wouldn't tell." Theo mumbled to Draco avoiding their eyes "who?" they all asked. Theo mumbled something that they couldn't hear "what?" he said it a bit louder and then someone finally picked it up. "Brown? You like brown!" Aaron said to him. He nodded Aaron wrapped an arm around him "good for you mate she got great hair and a great set of ti-" he had to stop there because Theo pushed his elbow in his ribs hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

There was a loud cough from the front of the hall. Dumbeldor stood at the podium every looked up and kept quite waiting for the head master to start his speech. " Even though the dark times have passed several of you have not made many friends with the other house so to increase inner house unity the staff and I have decided to switch the houses up a bit. The Gryffindor and Slytherin boys will move to each others towers the Slytherin boys with the gryffindor girls and the gryffindor boys with the Slytherin girls" people instantly started saying things. Dumbeldor raised his had "and the same with the other two houses and also the classes will be rearranged so that all four house can go to class together the house elves already moved your belongings and being the gentle men they are only the boys will move so slytherin boys will go to the gryffindor common room and the gryffindor boys to the slytherin common room and Reavenclaw boys to the huffelpuff common room and the huffelpuff to the raven claw common room and that is all. Enjoy the rest of your meal." Dumdledor sat down and started to eat his pasta.

Blaise face broke into a grin. So many new ideas were popping into his head. Draco put on a sneer, surrounded by bright red and gold thing is not fun. He watched as the other house broke into whispers. It want that much of a surprise they were bound to do something. Slytherin and gryffindor never got along and the ravenclaws thought that the huffelpuff were stupid and the huffelpuff thought that the ravenclaws were stuck-up. It was a good idea at lest if they all didn't kill each other first.

"no no no! How can they do this?" Hermione moaned wile banging her head into the wood into front of her. "I can't be stuck with that cocky slytherin. The gryffindor common room was the only place that I could get any peace and now that's ruined." Ginny patted her friends back and held in a smile. With Blaise there was bound to be a good show, and they had transfiguration with the slytherins next!

Lunch seemed to fly by for Hermione. For the first time in her life she was dreading going to her favorite class. The gryffindor boys didn't seem to mind a bit. Harry and Ron were practical jumping maybe because there were a couple of girls in the slytherin house that were known to be 'loose'. Once upon a time they were best friends not any more not ever since then.

_**:flashback:**_

_Hermione was in the library revising her essay. It was for there final grade in potions and she really wanted to get an O. she had been working on this essay for weeks there was nothing that could ruin it._

"_Hey herms!"_

_Hermione looked up and into the eyes of one Ronald Weasley. Many people thought that her and Ron were going to date or something. How could she date him when she only thought of him as a brother? Really some people were just stupid._

"_Hello Ronald. What do you want?"_

"_Well I was wondering if I could borrow your potions essay. I know that you said that you wanted me to do my homework on my own but with all this quttige practice, I really couldn't finish it."_

"_Ron I know that no one has had practice this week the weather out side is horrible and besides we had weeks to finish this and you cant expect me to always be there for you. So no Ron I wont let you copy off my essay I spent weeks doing it and I'm not about to let you copy it and maybe this will be good for you. You'll learn some thing." Hermione said not looking up from her essay. If she did she would of saw how red Ron's face was._

"_fine be that way" Ron stormed out of the library. Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples_

_**:the next day:**_

_Hermione searched threw her bag. She was going to put the final touches on her potions essay and then put it away for safe keeping._

"_What are you looking for Hermione?" Neville said from behind Hermione._

"_My potions essay. I put it in here yesterday after I got back from the library and now I cant find it."_

"_I think that Ron has it. I saw him yesterday with it.i think its still up there. I'll get it for you"_

"_What I told him that I didn't want him to copy my essay and that he should do his own work." Hermione said in a angry voice. She couldn't believe it. She told him no and he just went ahead and did it any way. She stormed out of the gryffindor common room. She didn't find Ron but she did find Harry._

"_Harry have you seen Ron."_

"_yea he was playing chess with dean outside. What this all about"_

" _he took my essay yesterday and I want it back."_

"_That? he said that you were going to give it to him but you forgot he asked if he could borrow my map and invisibility cloak. I really don't get it was just an essay." _

"_Just an essay! I've been working on that for weeks and he stole it from me even though I told him that id didn't want him to copy off of my essay anymore." she didn't stop to hear Harry's next retort._

"_Ronald Weasley how could you?"_

_He looked up from the chess set "what?"_

"_What! What do you mean by what? You stole my essay and after I told you not to that's what."_

"_Hermione you know that I had to I would of failed I thought that you at least wanted to me to pass and you know what I wouldn't of done any thing if you just gave it to me in the first place but instead you just acted like a stupid know it all bitch and you know what Hermione I'm tired of your attitude thinking that you so above every one and you know what Hermione? People only want to be friends with you because your smart and nothing else to be honest your just a pissy know-it-all mudblood bitch."_

_Hermione eyes were glistening with tears_

_**: end flash back :** _

Hermione wiped away the tears in her eyes. After all this time it still hurt. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Lavender was watching Hermione, after all this time she could see that it still hurt, what Ron said to Hermione. Ginny and her found Hermione crying her eyes out in the girls bathroom the all skipped class that day. Every one knew what had happened, no one had called Hermione the 'M' word since second year. She and Hermione kind of bonded after that, and become friends. "Come on were going to late for class and we want those Slytherin to know think there dealing with door mats."

They entered the classroom and sat down at their desks. Professor McGonagall entered the room and passed slowly back and forth speaking in a clam voice " today we will be casting the clothe changing spell and if your read your texts like you were suppose to you will know the incantation. I will pull two names from my hat and the two students will come up here and show us what they have learned. Nott and Parkinson."

They did a good show just like all the other students. And one by one they went up there it went perfectly fine except for the little miss-haps like when Neville put the spell on Ron instead of changing his clothes he it changed him into a girl but really who cares?

McGonagall called out Hermione name and some other student. Hermione went up to the front of the class and weighted for her partner to come up. "Professor he went to the nurse after getting hit with a really bad hex."

"Very well Mr. Groew I will pick another name." Professor McGonagall picked out another name out of her hat. She paused and looked at it for a while and sent a sorry look to Hermione and said, "Will Blaise Zabini come up here please."

The cock git walked up there with a smirk on his face " I go first." He sent a blind flash of red at Hermione.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw that she was wearing a Green and sliver… Bikini? Catcalls and wolf whistles came from the crowed.

Hermione gasped and pointed her wand at Zabini and a bright flash of green hit him and he was decked out in a clown costume!

"Is that all you can do griff? Really you gryffindorks can't even fight your way out of a cardboard box. now this is how you do it."

They sent spells back and forth

Catwoman

Barney

Nurse

Big bird

Stripper

Bunny

Underwear

Snape

The spells went back and forth as the class walked. The classroom door slammed open reaveling snape without this robes!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH my eyes my eyes!"

'WHO DID THIS!"

The slytherins pointed to Hermione who was wearing only her lace bra and kickers.

"it was an accident!"

"UNDO IT NOW!"

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and every thing went back to the way it was suppose to be. She put a hand over her hand to stop the giggles from escaping and said " 40 points to slytherin and gryffindor for great spell casting."

Snape stormed out of the classroom shouting " if any of you do this again I will take a thousand points from gryffindor!"


	2. wet cardbord box

**A big thank you to all my reviewers it really helped. School has started so I wont be able to update as often. **

Hermione gripped the sides of her seat so hard that her knuckles turned white. 'How dare he? He made me look like that in front of the whole class –and Snape.' She stared straight at the board through the entire class and ignored the looks that she was getting from the boys.

At dismissal, she practically ran out of the class with Lavender trailing after her. She had to find Ginny and if she was right, the fourth years should be getting out of Herbology right now, and there she was. "Ginny!" she shouted, trying to get pass the other fourth years that were heading to the dorms.

Ginny tuned to look at Hermione. She was heading straight towards her, hair frizzing all over the place, and face a bit red as if she had been running. 'Hermione is really pretty, and she doesn't even know it,

Ginny thought. A lot of the Ravenclaws have crushes on her and she doesn't get that! For the smartest girl ever to grace the halls, she really is thick sometimes. The guys talk about her all the time. 'The perfect girlfriend' they called her and some even said 'the perfect wife'. They aren't even out of school and they are already thinking of marriage? It isn't fair that she- '

Ginny stopped right there, how could she think of her friend that way?

Hermione was one of the best friends out there. She listened, understood, and she was so innocent. She would never intentionally hurt her friends or get them into trouble. She only wanted what was best for others. She was hurt so many times, especially with that whole 'broom incident.' She was only trying to help Harry and he had totally turned his back on her.

Ginny's spine tingled. She got jealous too easily. Being the 7th child had its difficulties. She loved her family but it always felt like that she got the short end of things. Bill got a lot of attention because he was the oldest and usually in charge –after their parents, that is. Charlie also received a lot of attention because he was around dangerous animals all day. Percy was the good one always setting an example, and the twins were trouble so someone had to watch them at all times. Ron was a hothead and threw temper tantrums all the time. Sure she got some attention because she was a girl and the youngest, but they all treated her like a baby and it got annoying fast.

She wanted -no needed- something to set her apart. She needed a guy, someone who would show her family that she wasn't a baby, someone like Dr-

Hermione's hands were on her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Gin, I need your help."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows together, "what for?"

"Revenge on Zabini, he has to be brought down. What he did was so evil that I-I can't even say it."

"Oh, Hermione, it wasn't that bad. You looked really good. Anyway, all the guys were looking at you -if anything you should thank Zabini, he did you some good." Lavender said from behind Hermione. "Besides, did you see what he put on you? It's obvious he fancies you," she said with a giggle.

Hermione's face flushed red, " that git doesn't fancy me! He only wanted to embarrass me and he did that! Everyone saw –including Snape, do you know how bad that is? I have to get revenge. Revenge I say!" she shouted that a few of the fourth years turned and looked at Hermione.

Ginny shook her head, " Hermione, I see your point, but do you really want to stoop to his level?

"No, but he-"

Ginny put a hand on Hermione elbow, "just let it go."

Hermione sighed, " ok, I guess you're right. I am way above that. I just need to cool down a bit. Let's go to the library."

"No, you go ahead. I need to ask Professor McGonagall something for class," Ginny said in a rush. She really didn't want to be with anyone right now.

"Ok, if you need me, you know where I'll be," Hermione said.

"Hey, will you help me with my homework? I need to find this book for Potions but I don't know where it is," Lavender asked as they both left for the library, leaving Ginny to ponder her life.

**: Slytherin Boys : **

"Did you see what Granger has underneath those robes?"

"I know, I wouldn't mind hitting that. I can't believe that you let her go, Ron, and for a piece of paper, really."

"Shut up, guys! She didn't look like that when we were friends."

Blaise's hand clenched into a tight fist. Don't hit them, don't hit them, he chanted in his head. He didn't want them all to see Hermione half-naked. 'However, she did look good,' he sighed. He had competition now. There was no way that he was allowing this to get around school, no matter how many people he had hexed. What better way to prove to everyone that he was the best guy for Hermione? He put on a dreamy smile.

Draco scoffed at Blaise's weird smile. He was no doubt thinking about Granger again. He really didn't get it, sure Granger had changed, but so what? She was still the same old know-it-all bookworm, and Blaise liked her? Weird, really, really weird. Was everyone falling for a Gryffindor? Sure he liked Red, but that was completely different. He just wanted to know how she survived being surrounded by her stupid brothers all the time and yet not be affected by their stupidity.

'It's merely a fascination, that's all,' he told himself. Draco hit Blaise over the head, "snap out of it! You look like a deranged Hufflepuff."

Blaise rubbed his head. "Do you mind, man? I was thinking about the love of my life, you know."

"I don't care. Just stop looking like a lovesick Hufflepuff. You're ruining your image, and what is with you and Granger, anyway?"

"Me, a love-sick Hufflepuff? You really know how to wound a man, Draco, and beside, at least I'm not the one in denial. Granger is the smartest girl that has ever graced these walls, not to mention, I think that there is a lioness hiding behind the kitty-cat. Do you see her when she is mad? That passion, that fire -I just can't help it."

"I am not in denial. I don't like Red. I just want to know how she survives living with-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Draco. You and I both know that you love her." Blaise cut Draco from his rant. " Now lets find Theo and go to the library. I have to finish my Potions homework. If I skip doing homework in that class, Snape will tell Dad. Now, come on."

Draco saw a flash of red at the corner of his eyes. " No, you go ahead, I'll catch up later," with that he set off after Red.

Blaise went down the Slytherin corridors in search of Theo. He turned a corner and "BAM," he knocked someone down, scattering his stuff all over the place, "son of a bitc-"

"Blaise?"

He looked up and saw Marcus peering at him. "Oh, it's you."

Marcus bent down to help Blaise pick up some of his stuff and handed it to him. " Great job humiliating Granger today, I bet it was hilarious. She must have embarrassed beyond belief, especially since she has that insecurity problem."

Ugh! How fast does gossip travels? "Insecurity problem?" Blaise asked.

Marcus was picking up a piece of paper that some how escaped his grasp. He stood up and shoved the paper into Blaise's hand.

"Yeah, didn't you know? I heard it when I was coming back from practice one day. I heard Bell say something about the Granger telling them all what her biggest fear was during a game of 'Truth or Dare,' I think. Anyway, she said that her biggest fear was to be naked in front of a crowd or something."

Blaise ran a hand through his dark, curly hair, no wonder she looked so mad! I made her worst fear come true. He needed to apologies. He looked up at Marcus. " Thanks for the information. I need to find Theo."

He bunched past Marcus and murmured a 'goodbye.'

He stood in front of the Slytherin door and said the password. When the door opened, he saw maroon and green everywhere. It looked like Christmas had thrown up in there.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Theo said coming to stand next to Blaise. Blaise turned to face Theo; he had an odd way of sneaking up on people. One moment he's not there, and the next, he's right beside you. At first he really got freaked out when he did it, but as timed passed, Blaise got use to it.

"I came in here to get one of my books and I walked into the North Pole," Theo said with absolute disgust. He didn't have anything against Christmas in general, but Blaise guessed it was because his grandparents kept giving him Quidditch gear for Christmas when all he wanted to do was to read.

"Want to go to the library with me?" Blaise asked.

"Anything to get out of this place," Theo said.

They made their way to the library, smirking at any Gryffindor they passed. When they opened the library doors, Blaise saw the one and only Hermione Granger and some blonde girl next to her, but what did that matter? His dreamy smile returned but was soon destroyed because…

"Go ahead, Anthony, ask her out."

"Yeah, Granger is bound to say yes."

Anthony Goldstein was going to ask Hermione Granger out. He had a crush on her for about a year. Somehow his robes caught on fire right after Blaise found out.

Theo cocked an eyebrow, but it wasn't like Blaise knew how to do wandless magic or anything and didn't tell anyone, right? He shook his head.

He felt sorry for Anthony. Blaise was bound to do something to make sure that he didn't go near Hermione again. He had done the same thing to that Ernie kid. He had taken him to the Slytherin chambers, and by the time Blaise was done with him, he came out crying and transferred to a different school.

Theo's head jerked to the right. Blaise was leaving to go after Granger again. Theo smiled at his friend who looked like a lovesick puppy. A finger tapped his shoulder. He turned around and was shocked to see who it was. 'It's her!' He inhaled deeply. " Hello, Lavender," he greeted, trying to sound smooth.

"Hi," she smiled, " I have a favor to ask you. Um… you see... I'm not doing so well in Potions, and well, because you're really good… I was wondering if you could help me understand –if you aren't too busy," she said with a smile.

She was asking him for help? Was this some kind of joke? No, he looked at her face and saw that she was sincere about it. "Yeah, sure, I'll help you. What are you having trouble with?"

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. 'Is something burning?' She looked at where the Ravenclaws were studying; now they were all surrounding Anthony and patting him down with their robes. 'Must be a spell gone wrong.'

She closed her book. The spell that she was looking for wasn't in there either. She got up from her table and traveled to the Potion section of the library. She fingered some of the books -it wasn't there either. She looked down the isle… there it was, the restricted section. Did she dare? She knew the spell to get past the age line, and a quick peek couldn't hurt, right?

She looked around to make sure that no one was near, then quickly moved down the isle, and took out her wand. She took another look around -no one there. She said the spell in a fast whisper and stepped in. She just needed to find a book about that Potion and leave.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Goody-two-shoes Granger in the restricted section?"

A chill ran down her spine. Only one person had that cocky, annoying, Italian voice. Zabini! She turned around. " What are you doing here?"

"Better question yet, what are you doing here?" he smirked. She hated that smirk.

"I was given permission from a teacher."

"Doubt it, but let's go along with that excuse of yours. What book are you looking for, anyway?"

"The one we need for Potions," she said slowly with a hint of suspicion.

Blaise shook his head, " the one for growing plants?" She nodded her head. "You're in the wrong section. Come with me, I'll show you where it is."

He stuck out his hand.

Hermione's head shot up. Should she go with him? Could this be another one of his pranks? If it was, she would have a very good reason to hex him on the spot, and barely anyone was there, so none of this would show up in her permanent record. She took his hand.

He led her to the Herbology section, dropped her hand, and got a book off the shelf. He stuck the book out to her. She reached out to get it and he yanked it back. "What?"

"Look, Granger, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know that you had a problem with your body. Really, half of the girls in this school would kill for your body. So don't worry, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," he smiled.

Hermione looked up, 'who is this person, and what has he done to Zabini?' "Thank you for saying sorry."

"No problem," he said and then he raised the book over her head, "jump for it!"

There he is… "You evil little-"

**: Ginny :**

Ginny wandered down the hall, relishing in the feeling of finally being alone. People constantly surrounded her. At home, at school, so having some time alone was very peaceful.

"Hey, Red!"

Peace shattered.

She turned around to see the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. "What do you want, Ferret?"

He clutched his chest, " your words wound my heart, Red."

"Like you ever had one."

"Now that's not nice. Didn't those parents of your at least teach you some manners?"

"Shut up, Ferret, before I-"

"Before you do what, Miss Weasley?" Snape's voice wrapped around her.

She turned around, "nothing, Professor."

"Better not be."

'Maybe I should join Hermione and punch Snape at the end of the year,' she thought.

Snape looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I do hope not," he said walking off, robes flaring behind him.

'Did he read my mind?' Ginny shook her head, 'that isn't possible.' She climbed up the staircase, passing some loud Ravenclaws in the hall. One of them said that their common room changed and it was now blue and yellow. She said the password and walked into the Gryffindor common room. She looked around. They hadn't changed.

"She is a bossy, know-it-all bitch, and that's all," Ron's voice echoed throughout the common room. She hated the moments when they badmouthed Hermione. She sighed.

She and Harry were still friends, but not as close. He knew how important homework was to Hermione, heck, everyone knew. He still turned his back on her though, and Ron –ugh- if he wasn't her brother, she would have cursed him already. He used the 'M' word on Hermione.

When she was little, she had this fantasy that she and Harry would get married along with Ron and Hermione, and they'd still be best friends, and their children would be best friend, and so on and so forth.

Those dreams were shattered.

"It's not like she'll let you-"

"Ron, will you shut up? If you don't stop now, I'll tell mum!" the only good part was the blackmail. If Mrs. Weasley ever found out what Ron had said, he would be toast, and he was already in trouble with their mother. His grades were really suffering.

Ron closed his mouth and the tip of his ears turned red. Ginny flopped down on a beanbag chair by the fire.

She turned to look at the guys, " aren't you guys suppose to be down in the Slytherin dorms because of the house unity thing?"

Neville was the one who spoke up, "that's not till after dinner."

"Oh, then why didn't they change the colors already? I heard a couple of Ravenclaws say that their dorms were blue and yellow now."

This time it was Harry, " we asked Dobby to do it later, so we can stay a bit longer before everything changes and we have to go down to the Slytherin dorms."

She nodded at their answer before going up to the girl's dorms to sleep a bit.

**: Hermione :**

"Then he said, 'jump for it!' Can you believe that?" Hermione said to Lavender.

Lavender smiled. " I still think he fancies you. When I was in the Potion section, I saw you holding his hand," she said in a singsong voice.

"He was only leading me to- Potions! Oh, Merlin, I completely forgot I was going to help you with Potions! Oh, Lavender, I am so sorry. We can go back and finish it now."

Lavender looked at Hermione, "don't worry, I finished it."

"Do you want me to look over it?"

"No thanks," Hermione shot Lavender a confused look, " look, let's go put our stuff away in the dorms and go to dinner."

"Ok" Hermione said. This was very strange. Was Lavender mad at her or something?

"Look, it has nothing to do with you. It's just someone else helped me, that's all."

"Who?"

"Theo."

"Theo? Wait, Theodore Nott, the one in Slytherin?

"Hey, if you can have a Slytherin bad boy, so can I!"

"Zabini is not my Slytherin bad boy, he-"

Hermione walked into the one and only Blaise Zabini, who had a very cocky smile on his face. Next him were Theo, Marcus, Adrian, and for some reason, Katie. Her face was red.

"So I'm your Slytherin bad boy?"

"What? No! It-she –it's just that," Hermione's words weren't understandable at all. Lavender and Katie broke out into giggles.

"It's all her fault!" Hermione shouted wile pointing at Lavender, which only made them laugh harder. Hermione's face was flushed.

"Granger, you should have told me about this. We could have done so much already," he said with a wink.

"It wasn't me! Lavender and I were walking down the hall when I remembered that I didn't help her with her homework. I was wondering if she wanted to go back and finish it. She answered 'no' and that she got help from some one else and I wanted to know who it was, and then she said Theo. I was like 'Theo? Theodore Nott from Slytherin?' and then she said, 'if you can have a Slytherin bad boy then so can I.' And-"

"So you wanted to be the only one with a Slytherin boyfriend?" Blaise said.

"NO, it was because I was-" she would of continued but Lavender gasped and grabbed her shoulders.

"You said like!"

"So what?"

"You have been telling me for years to stop saying 'like' because it wasn't grammatically correct and you just said it. Now you're one of us." She said with her arms out wide and going to hug Hermione.

"No… what? I-get away from me!" She turned around and ran to the Gryffindor common room with Lavender running behind her chanting, 'one of us, one of us.'

Katie was the only one left. " Um, I'm going to make sure that Hermione doesn't curse Lavender. Bye," she said, feeling suffocated by the Slytherins.

"I can't believe that you two like them," Marcus said as he watched Katie round the corner.

The girls ascended the stairs, laughing half the way. When they entered the room, it was obvious that the boys were talking about them. They had stopped talking as soon the girls had entered and the tension in the room was thick. The girls walked up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories. When they got in, they saw Angelina and Alicia around a sleeping Ginny's bed. They looked at each other in a silent way of asking if they knew what was going on.

They quietly moved towards Ginny's bed and the other girls. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, listen."

Lavender and Katie looked at Hermione for an answer. She shrugged in confusion. They listened for a little while until they heard it. Ginny moaned and said, "Draco."

Hermione's eyes bulged, Katie's jaw dropped, and Lavender shouted, "DRACO MALFOY? SHE LIKES DRACO MALFOY?"

Angelina and Alicia wrapped their hands around Lavender's mouth so she couldn't say anything else, and looked at Ginny to see if she would wake up. Ginny just snorted and turned around. The girls let out breaths of relief that they didn't know they were holding.

"We should never mention this ever again," Hermione said as the girls nodded in agreement. She sighed, "we should wake her up, it's time for dinner."

Hermione poked Ginny.

Snort.

Poke, poke, poke.

Snort, snort, snort.

Poke, poke, poke, poke.

Snort, snort, snort … …snort.

Poke, poke–

"WHAT? I'm awake already, jeez!"

"Yeah, it is time for dinner, Gin, come on."

The girls and a very sleepy Ginny went down to dinner and sat at the end of the table. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.

"At the end of this feast, everything will change, hopefully for the better. We need to bond together and at the end of this year, the differences that have torn us apart will be the differences that mended us together," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. He waved his hand and food appeared before them.

"Hey, Hermione, your Slytherin bad boy is staring at you!" Katie said -well partially shouted was more like it. People from the other Houses looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked up, and sure enough, there he was staring at her. He slowly picked up a piece of pasta, rolled it on his fork, and popped it into his mouth, still staring at Hermione. She made a face that can only be described as mixture confusion, wonder, and disgust. She stuck out her tongue at him. He took a fake bite. She sat up straight and ignored him for the rest of dinner.

"He's trying to drive me nuts. Did you see what he did? He wants to eat me alive," Hermione whispered to Ginny. Lavender giggled.

"What? This is not funny. He's plotting something -something evil," she finished by stabbing her lasagna. Ginny and Lavender broke out into giggles.

"What, what?" she really didn't understand.

After dinner was over, the Heads of the Houses stood in front of the doors, ready to lead the boys to their new dorms. Professor McGonagall was leading the Slytherin boys and the Gryffindor girls to the Gryffindor dorms. "I want no trouble from any of you. You will live together, and if anything goes wrong, points will be taken. Your new password is 'friends and enemies.' Boys to the right and girls to the left."

Everything was sliver and gold -it was absolutely beautiful. A collective gasp could be heard. The girls went up to their dorms, tired and wondering how they were going to survive the rest of the year. Hermione looked at her bed. There was something on the sliver comforter. It was a wet cardboard box and there was a note attached to it.

'I thought that this would be easier to get out of. Don't want you to

break a nail.

'Love, the most handsome, funny, witty, wonderful, awesome, sex god,

And your 'Slytherin bad boy,'

Blaise Zabini'

"ZABINI!"

**: SLYTHERIN BOYS :**

"Hahahahahahahah, I can't believe that you did that, Blaise. How did you do it? We didn't know the password until a couple of minutes ago, and boys can't get up the girls stairs," Theo said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Easy, I asked Dobby to do it, and told him that it was an inside joke. The Gryffindors aren't the only ones to go down to the kitchens, you know," Blaise explained.

"Do you think that she'll retaliate?" Theo asked.

"No, of course not," this time it was Draco who piped in, "that would be like Dumbledore not eating candy anymore."

**: Somewhere in the Castle :**

"Albus you can't eat candy anymore, it's rotting your teeth," Madam

Pomfrey said, looking at the Headmaster who now had tears in his eyes.


	3. with or without them

**Sorry you had to wait. I've been so occupied with H.W and school and volleyball I haven't had much time to type but anyway thank you for the reviews they were my inspiration**

"We have to get revenge!" Hermione said, waving the sagging piece of cardboard in the air.

"Hermione, you're being overly dramatic," said Ginny, pulling back the covers of her bed and sliding in, " besides, remember what we talked about earlier? Don't stoop to his level." She turned off the lamp next to her bed.

"But, guys, I need your help; I can't do this on my own!" said Hermione, looking hopelessly at the girls in her dormitory. She needed their help, especially Ginny's. Hermione could probably get Harry's map and invisibility cloak, but what if they found her? "Why not?"

Angelina stepped out of the bathroom in her PJs. "Hermione, this is your revenge, not ours. Sure they have been very crappy to us, but if we prank them, they'll prank us back, and it will just keep getting worse and about a million points will be taken off." She walked over to her nightstand and put some lotion on her hands.

'She's right, there is no point on starting a prank war over something so trivial as a wet cardboard box,' Hermione thought as she tucked herself in for the night

**: Teachers :**

Professor McGonagall glared, 'how dare he suggest such a thing!'

"The Gryffindor girls and the Slytherin boys are in the Gryffindor dorm, so I am their Head of House," she hissed at the greasy-haired vampire bat that lived in the dungeon.

"You just want the House Cup in your office again, and everyone knows that they will win with the Slytherin Quidditch team and that know-it-all in their House. How could they not? I will be their Head! There are only 41 Gryffindor girls and there are 47 Slytherin boys, they need me as a Head! I will not let you stand in my way," Snape hissed back.

"I don't care if there are more Slytherins! You have been mean and cruel to the Gryffindors ever since you got here; more than one time a student has ran out of your classroom crying. They need a leader to lead them into the future, not some bat that will lead them into a cave!" she shouted.

Snape practically had steam blowing out of his ears. He stood up knocking the chair behind him to the floor. "I WILL BE THE HEAD OF THEIR HOUSE!"

"NO, YOU WILL BE NOT!" she said standing up.

"MISS GRANGER SHOULD BE IN RAVENCLAW!" Professor Flitwick shouted.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall turned to look at him. "Isn't that what you were yelling about?" They shook their heads. "No? Well, I'll just be quiet now," he said while sinking into his seat.

Snape opened his mouth to yell some more, but just then, Professor Dumbledore walked in, his face sunken, his eyes red and puffy, and his nose red. He walked quietly up to the Head of the conference room and took his seat.

"Hello, everyone," he said.

Everyone took a seat wondering what happened to their headmaster. He looked so glum. "Albus, are you okay?" asked a worried McGonagall.

"No, I am not, but we have bigger problems. I don't think the Houses are just going to come together and bond. We have to influence them," he said, his voice ruff and broken. "We are here to discus new ideas to bring them together. Does anyone have an idea?"

"Well, I have an idea. You see some Muggle schools play this game called tug-of-war. There is this huge long piece of rope, and one team holds on to one side while the other team holds on to the other, and they both pull at the rope trying to see which side is stronger. They say it is really fun, and it teaches the students to put aside their differences and work together to achieve a common goal," said Professor Stone, the new Muggle Studies teacher.

The others nodded in agreement.

"That would do well, helping them bond together, but what about afterwards? They will still be against each other, and they will never figure out how work together and appreciate each other's differences. I think in addition to that, we should pair them up in all the classes. Slytherins with Gryffindors, Merlin knows that they need help getting along, and Hufflepuffs with Ravenclaws," said Professor Sprout.

"Maybe we should just hold a Masquerade Ball so no one knows who is who, then they can't just stick together in their Houses, they will have to get along," said Professor Flitwick.

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement to all of their ideas. "These are very good ideas, but what do you think, Minerva, Severus?

Snape and McGonagall were glaring at each other with absolute hate, not even paying attention to what the others had to say.

"They are mine!" barked out Snape.

"No, mine," McGonagall said, sounding very childish.

"Mine."

"No, mine."

"Mine."

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"NO, MINE!"

"MINE!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Dumbledore asked as if he was talking to children.

McGonagall pointed a finger at the Potion's Master. "He wants to be the Head of the Slytherin boys and Gryffindor girls, but they reside in the Gryffindor dorms, so I am their Head and this stubborn man won't except that."

"They need me, not some old crow! There are more Slytherins there than Gryffindors, and she cannot relate to the Slytherins at all. I understand them and I can help them," said Snape hissing at McGonagall.

"YOU? You have been nothing but unfair to the Gryffindors since you started teaching here. They need a fair leader!" she hissed back.

Dumbledore chuckled, the twinkles in his eyes returning. "You can both be the Heads, and Merlin knows that you two need to learn to get along. I have a few ideas that should come into play also."

The two teachers glared at each other; boy, this was going to be a long year.

**: Slytherin boys:**

Aaron raced down the hall skipping stairs to get to the Gryffindor common room in time.

"COME BACK HERE!"

'Hell, Filch,' he thought as jumped onto the staircase. He turned the corner and he saw the Fat Lady get ready for another round of banshee screeching. "Friends and enemies!" he shouted trying to be heard over her voice.

"How rude, and at this time of night, too. Well, go in," the portrait swung open.

He dashed inside, closed the door with a slam, and leaned against the door for support to listen to Filch's yelling form inside, 'once a Slytherin always a Slytherin.'

He took a moment to catch his breath before heading to the boys' dorms. They were all lying around, chatting and laughing away around Draco's bed. None of the Slytherins could go to sleep early, most ofthem just stayed up late and talked until they got tired.

Marcus was the first one to notice that he was back. "Where have you been? You just missed a great story!"

"Whatever, my information is better." They all turned to look at him while he took a seat at the edge of Draco's bed. "Ok, I was walking down the hallway when I saw Professor Dumbledore disappear into this wall, so I followed him and discovered that it was an enchanted doorway. When I pressed my ear to the door, I heard voices, so I kept listening. It turned out that the teachers were having a conference about us." Their ears perked up at that.

"They were trying to figure out a way to get us all to bond together or something, they came up with the craziest ideas. There was this weird game and they want to pair us off with the Gryffindors, and the Ravenclaws with the Hufflepuff. I think they are also throwing us a Masquerade Ball, but I'm not sure. That cat, Mrs. Norris, caught me and I had to run up here," Aaron finished in a rush.

Adrian looked thoughtful for a moment. "I have an idea, how about we all place a bet?"

"On what?" asked Marcus.

"On who can make their Gryffindor fall in love with them first. Think about it? We are going to be around them this whole year. What better way to prove that we can seduce anyone -even them!" Adrian said dramatically.

He really wanted this to happen; he needed a way to make sure that the others stayed away form Angelina. He was practically sure that he loved her.

"I don't know… what if they found out? Have you seen them when they're mad? It's too risky," Aaron said with a shudder, thinking about the time when Alicia turned him into a mouse and almost fed him to Mrs. Norris.

"Come on, guys, we can also prove that Slytherins are more cunning and mysterious. You know you want to!" Adrian said trying to get them to take part of the bet.

"Ok, explain the guidelines to this bet first." His complaining was annoying Marcus and it was starting to sound like a good idea.

"Ok, here it is, each one of us picks a girl. After that, no one can go after that girl, and whoever gets their girl to say 'I love you' first, wins. The bet is starting at 100 galleons, anyone in?" he grabbed a hat and placed it in the middle.

Marcus tossed a bag of coins in. "I got Bell," he said with a grunt.

Aaron smiled and threw his coins in also, "I've got Alicia." The guys turned to look at him. "What? She has great legs; have you seen her?"

Adrian jiggled the bag, "Draco, Theo, Blaise, you in?" The three in question looked at each other and shrugged. "Come on, Blaise, don't you like that Granger girl? Don't you want her to be yours?"

"She will be mine, and when that day comes, I don't want her to curse my head off for betting to get her to fall for me. She's not the smartest student of the year for nothing you know," Blaise said stretching.

"And you don't think that pulling pranks on her all the time will make her not want to curse you?" Adrian asked, wondering how the Italian's thought process went.

"It's how we play," Blaise said.

"Well, I'm in, it will be easy money," Draco said tossing his coins in. "I've got the girl Weasel."

Adrian put the hat in front of Theo and he pushed it away, saying that 'he didn't want to ruin a good thing.' Adrian raised an eyebrow at that.

He then got his share of the money and tossed it in saying, "Angelina." The other boys smirked.

"Hey, you said that we were going to paired with the Gryffindors, right?" asked Blaise and Adrian nodded. Blaise looked at Theo. "Isn't there a spell that we can put on the teachers to make sure that we get partnered with the people that we want?" Theo nodded, not getting why his friend was asking such a question.

"We could do it now. All we have to do is say the teacher's name and who we want to be partnered with, but why?" asked Theo.

Blaise smirked. "So we can be partnered with the person we want. The teacher said every class would be partnered up, right? Well, this way we can get partnered up with who we want. Like me with Granger. So what's the incantation?"

The others leaned in to listen. This was going to be easier than they thought.

**: The Next Day : Gryffindor Girls :**

Hermione went down the stairs, half asleep, her coffee beckoning her. No one was ever awake this early. She descended the stairs with her eyes closed; she knew the common room well enough to make her way around it without opening her eyes. The girls were asleep and the Gryffindor boys won't wake up for another two hours. It was the perfect time to sip coffee and watch the sun rise from the Gryffindor windows.

She walked over to the windows and 'pop,' there was her coffee. She let out a yawn and opened her eyes to look at the first pecks of dawn bring a rich pink and purple into the sky.

"Granger, smile."

Hermione looked around and saw Blaise Zabini holding up a camera. She looked down at her clothes, the cookie monster pajamas that her mom got her stared back at her. 'Oh no…there is only one way to make sure that this doesn't get out,' she thought. She tackled him to the ground, both of them wrestling to get to the camera and keep it out of each other's hands.

"Mine!"

"Give it."

"You look so pretty in it. I have to show the whole school!"

"Like hell."

"Let go!"

"I swear that if you don't let go, I'll bite you!"

"You promise?"

"Ugh."

"Mr. Zabini, Mrs. Granger, what in heaven's name are you doing?" McGonagall shouted, Professor Snape following behind.

"Isn't it obvious, or are you too old to remember?" Snape snarled form behind her.

"Why I never-" McGonagall was about to start on one of her endless rants when-

"Don't you think that we should look at the matter at hand? It is obvious that Miss Granger threw herself at Mr. Zabini, and when he resisted, she attacked him. It is so simple," Snape said sending a sneer in

Hermione's direction. Hermione's face crumpled up in disgust as Blaise nodded his head energetically.

"Ha! Like that would ever happen. Everyone knows that they hate each other. Miss granger would never throw herself at someone. She is an outstanding student with good morals and way above that boy!" McGonagall shouted at Snape.

Hermione looked at the stairs. 'If this didn't stop soon, the whole House will wake up.' She made up her mind. "Professors, I-"

"Go to your rooms, the both of you!" they yelled at the same time.

Hermione faced Zabini, he still had the camera, but tonight she would get her revenge. All she had to do was make it through the classes,get Ginny to ask Harry for his cloak, and sneak into their dorms. Simple enough.

She was going to do this, with or without their help.


	4. happy anniversary

**Ok I hope you are not mad that it took me so long to update but I had volleyball and a loads of test but now volleyball season is over and I'll be able to focus more on this they'll get longer this is just a sweet chapter to keep you going till I'm done with the next one. **

**Review! It inspires me **

Ginny was having a particularly nice dream. She was in a high tower with eight large, red dragons guarding her. She was waiting for her prince to come and save her, and she saw him. He was riding a white horse, his messy black hair whipping in the wind, his green eyes sparkling when he saw her looking at him.

The closer he got, the more he changed. His clothes changed from red and gold to green and sliver, and his smile changed into a smirk. One that she'd seen somewhere before. When he finally climbed up her tower and into her bedroom, he had completely changed. He had white-blond hair and the most amazing eyes that she had ever seen. He placed a finger on her lips and whispered in her ear. " Wake up, Gin. It's time for breakfast. WAKE UP!"

Ginny shot out of bed, her hair in her face. "What time is it?" she asked while sweeping the hair out of her face. Had she really slept that long?

Hermione shot Ginny an exasperated look. "Breakfast time, one of the most important meals of the day, and I for one am starving. Hurry up!" she said pulling Ginny's comforter off and exposing her to the chilly dorm air. She rolled out of bed and hit the tiled floor with a 'thump.'

Hermione smile. "I'm going to the library but I'll meet you in the great hall. I need to ask you a question anyway!"

Ginny sighed. Sometimes she really hated her friends, and how cold the floor was in the morning. She thought back to the dream that she had; it was already slipping away from her memory. All she could remember were those eyes; they looked like the sky after the first peek of sun shone through the sky after a rainy day. She sighed. Since she was now up, she would have to face reality. She wished that she had a prince to take her away from this. She got up and headed for the bathroom. _Maybe tomorrow_, she thought.

**: Hermione:**

Hermione fingered the book while thinking about her plan. It was simple but had a great impact. She could do it with ease, but just in case, she needed the map and the cloak. One Gryffindor vs. six Slytherin? No matter how fast she was they could easily get her with a dark spell. Not only would she get sent to the hospital wing, she'd most likely get detention for a week.

Ruffling through her bag, she made sure that all the things she needed were there. She didn't need any mistakes; everything had to go perfect or the whole thing would collapse. She put the spray bottles with the rest of the supplies and headed out of the library.

**: Angelina, Alicia, and Katie:**

Angelina walked with her head high and proud, broom in hand to the Quidditch field. It was a perfect day; it was a warm morning, a few clouds in the sky so that the sun wouldn't get in their eyes, well, not _too_ much anyway.

She and the girls took a sharp right and there it was. Lush green grass, tall towers decorated with the new house colors, and an open field-

Zoom… zoom… zoom…zoom…

_The Slytherin boys, they're here? _Katie thought.

_What the hell? _Alicia wondered.

_It was our bloody turn, idiots!_ Angelina's mind shouted.

Angelina took some deep breaths and counted to ten in her mind. She stepped on to the field and positioned herself on her broom, ready to kick of. She looked behind her, seeing Katie and Alicia getting on theirs. They weren't going to let a couple of Slytherins bully them of the field. She set a countdown to kick off in her head. _Five…four…three…two…one-_

" Hold it, hold it! What do you think you're doing?" Marcus asked, stopping in front of Angelina and Katie.

"Flying, we'll let you watch and give you pointers if you be good," she said fluttering her eyelashes. The others snickered in the background.

Marcus scoffed. "Get of the field before you get hurt."

"You can't do that! We get the field today. Just because you're being a jerk doesn't mean that we have to listen to you. We have the same right to be here that you do!" Alicia blurted out, cheeks flushing.

"Actually, I think I can, I am captain. The headmaster didn't say anything about the captains being replaced and until then, you'll have to wait till we hold trials. If you don't get off the field and let us practice, I will get Snape and he'll get rid of you!" Marcus said, looking as if he owned the school.

Angelina glared at Marcus. She knew that he was right and so did he. "Fine, enjoy the field. I sure that you won't be on it for long," she said turning her back on him and walking away. Whatever Hermione was planning, she definitely wanted in now.

**: Lavender:**

Lavender sighed. She just couldn't get him out of her mind! When she closed her eyes, all she could see were his dark green eyes. In class he was so quiet and… well shy, but yesterday when he was talking about potions, there was something like a spark.

She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed him until the beginning of this year.

_**: Flashback:**_

'_Geez, thanks for staying and helping,' Lavender thought as she lugged her luggage around the crowded compartments. It seemed like all her parents talked about was how perfect her older sister was, and how great she was in all of her classes. Now she just _had_ to become the CEO of transportation at the ministry_

"_She is so smart and so responsible. Everyone knew that she would do well in life, but no pressure on you, dear," her mother's voice still mocked her from their last conversation. She tugged on her trolley. Why in the world did she decide that she couldn't live with out all her shoes?_

' _God even hates me,' she thought as she saw the wheel of her trolley twist in a strange direction, practically stopping her from any movement. She tugged and pulled for at least five minutes and only moved an inch._

"_It's not going to move if you do that." _

_She turned to look at the person that interrupted her to give him a piece of her mind. "Who asked-" she was suddenly captured by his dark green eyes; forest green, like you could look forever and never get out. " I'm sorry, what?" she said trying to be polite._

"_Your wheel it's crooked. Since we can't use magic, you'll have to lift up the trunk and turn the wheel around. I'll grab this end, you lift the other, okay?" All she could do was nod dumbly and follow his directions. He looked ordinary, brown hair, slightly-tanned skin, but his eyes … wow._

" _So is this your first year?" she asked still openly ogling him. _

_He chuckled under his breath. "You really don't remember me, do you?" he said, his eyes piercing through her. _

_She shook her head 'no' with a frown on her face. 'How could I not remember him?'_

"_I'm in your year," he said, trying to get the wheel rolling in her head. She shook her head 'no' once more. " I'm in Slytherin." _

_He was in Slytherin? He was so nice, though. She shook her head 'no' for the final time. She didn't know him and he was in the same year as her._

" _I'm really sorry, I wish I could remember you. You have been so nice to me. Maybe we could start over?" she asked, still trying to place the boy in front of her._

_He looked at her for a moment. " Sure, my name is Theodore Nott, but everyone calls me Theo."_

"_Lavender Brown."_

_**: End flashback :**_

Until then she thought that all Slytherins were like Malfoy, but he was nice and sweet, and SO handsome. She let out a sigh and packed all her books for the day.

**: Blaise:**

He watched her twirl her caramel hair with her fingers. _She always does that when she's nervous_, he thought with a smile. She was sitting right in front of him, just like all those years ago.

A lot of people didn't know why he liked her. It was the way she acted and the fire in her eyes when she got mad. He was definitely in love. She reminded him of that cheesy Muggle song.

'_I dreamed you into my life, I think I loved you all my life'_ or something of the sort. Unlike what most girls think, boys do dream of their true love and picture their weddings, well he did anyway. She fit everything on his list.

_**: Flashback :**_

_Blaise and Draco crept down the hall near his sister's room. Draco was spending the week at the Zabini manor since his parents went to a meeting or something, and his sister was having a sleepover. _

_You know one of those things where girls get together, talk and gossip, tell secrets, and giggle until someone has to come and tell them to shut up. Normally Draco and Blaise would have already squirted them with water and had a good laugh at their expense, but these were not normal circumstances._

_His brother, Antonio (second oldest) had informed him a few hours ago that at these sleepover things, girls talk about their deepest secrets and stuff that could be used as vital blackmail information. That's why they were going to his sister's room, and besides, they could squirt them with water and laugh at them anytime. _

_Blaise signaled Draco to sit by the other side of the door. They pressed their ears against the door to listen._

"_And then he was like, ' no, why don't you?' Isn't that disgusting?"_

"_So."_

_"Totally." _

"_I can't believe that he would say such a thing!"_

"_Hey, Anna, (Antonio's twin) do you have any parchment and some ink?"_

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_Okay, my older sister told me that if you write out what you want in a guy and put it under you pillow every night, you'll meet him before you turn twenty."_

"_Really, what are you going to put?"_

"_Dose it really work?"_

"_Yeah, my sister's boyfriend fits everything on her list and now they're engaged and getting married in the spring!"_

"_Wow."_

_**: An hour later:**_

_They had gotten plenty of blackmail information when they started playing truth or dare, but Blaise's mind was still on the list thing. 'Does it really work?'_

"_Hey, Draco, do you want to make one of those list things that they were talking about?"_

"_Blaise, I don't think that it will work for us." _

"_Why not? It worked for that girl."_

"_But she was a girl! It might not work for us!"_

"_I'm going to write one anyway."_

"_Okay, but if you end up gay, remember I told you so."_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever."_

_He grabbed some parchment and ink off his desk and laid them down on the floor. What did he want in a woman? He wanted someone smart, pretty, she had to be passionate, and… and… what else? Unique. That was it. He would add more later on. _

_**: End flashback:**_

He still had that list under his pillow, but it had changed a little.

Things that my soul mate has to have

1. Smart

2. Pretty

3. Passionate

4. Unique

5. Has to be Hermione Jane Granger

Blaise looked at the clock; it was almost time. He took out the piece of gum in his mouth and stuck it in her hair.

_Happy anniversary, my love,_ he thought leaning back in his chair.


	5. cant get any worse

Thank you for all the reviews they helped!!! I know love potions are illegal but go with it, k? and REVIEW!!!!!!

_Snip, snip, snip. _

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror in her hand as she watched Madame Pomfrey hack away at her hair -brutally. Honestly, you get turned into a cat-girl thing onetime and you get labeled as a troublemaker. This day was horrible, absolutely horrible. She got partnered with –with _him_ in two subjects already!!! Who knew what else was going to happen?!

**: FLASHBACK:**

**:Transfiguration:**

"Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini."

_I thought she liked me,_ Hermione thought bitterly as she watched Zabini stride towards her desk.

"Hello, love, what's shacking?"

"Are you using Muggle slang, Zabini?"

"Yes, I am, honey-buns. You like?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Honey-buns?"

"Yes, dear, because… _I like big butts and I cannot lie. When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist, and a round thing in your face, you get sprung-"_ he continued to sing even though Hermione's hand was firmly over his mouth, and then he LICKED her hand.

"EW!" she said walking away from Zabini.

"Wait, I'm not done with the song!"

"Get away from me!"

"_Want to pull up front because you notice that butt was stuffed deep in the jeans she's wearing. I'm hooked and I can't stop staring. Oh, baby, I want to get with you, and take your picture. My homeboys tried to warn me, but with that butt you got me so horny…_ just because you ran into the girls bathrooms does not mean that in not going to follow you!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Heh…heh… hey, this isn't the boys' bathroom."

**: Potions:**

"Granger and Zabini."

_No, no! I just got away from this! How could fate be so cruel?_ Hermione banged her head against the table. He strode up to her, kicked poor Neville out of his seat, and sat down.

"That was very rude, Zabini. He could have gotten hurt! How would feel if that was you?" Hermione asked the boy, waiting for the git's answer.

He leaned closer to Hermione, their noses almost touching. "Easy, love, I would just ask you to kiss it better. Speaking of which, I bit my lip earlier, mind checking it?"

He leaned in closer and Hermione leaned back.

"Granger, what have I told you about throwing yourself at Zabini! Ten points off of- damn that stupid lemon drop sucking fool!"

"For the next two weeks, you and your partner will be making love potions. They will be of your choice. I expect a full report at the end along with a sample. A lot of work outside of the classroom will be needed for this."

_This can't get any worse._

"Professor? Professor!

"Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

"Granger and I don't need a potion. We're already in love and other things if you catch my meaning," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

_Oh, gosh, this can't get any worse_, Hermione thought, putting her head on the desk.

"Tell me, Mr. Zabini, has your pumpkin juice tasted any different to you?"

_I really have to stop thinking that,_ she was now banging her head against the desk.

**: End flashback :**

Then she had to sit in front of him for a Prefects' meeting and he put GUM in her hair! Now she was sitting in the nurse's office getting her hair cut off. Thankfully, lunch was next so she could calm down. _Deep breaths, Hermione, deep breaths._

"Hermione, are you in here?" Hermione looked up. There was no one in there, but she did recognize that voice.

"Angelina, is that you?" she could see Angelina's shadow on the floor.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about- what the heck happened to your hair?" she asked as she opened the curtain.

"Long story, so what do you want to talk about?" she said rubbing her head where Madame Pomfrey pulled on her hair with those blasted scissors of hers.

"Okay, girls, I'm going to get a potion. Stay here and behave," Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione when she said this, then left to get the potion.

Angelina sat next to Hermione on the bed." I want to talk about your plan because I want in."

"Why? You said that you didn't want to be involved," said Hermione tilting her head, making her now-short hair stick out at all angles.

"That was before, this is now. Those stupid Slytherins kicked us off our own field! I want revenge. I don't care if we get caught. It would be great to get one up on those Slytherin jerks."

Hermione listened to her rant; this wasn't the reason that she wanted their help. Nonetheless, the more people, the faster it would get done. "Don't worry, this is me you're talking about. I've planned everything to the last detail; this prank will be untraceable. Trust me."

Angelina had never seen Hermione like this. She looked so evil, so… Slytherin. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but she _did_ know that she wanted revenge. If this girl knew how _and_ a way to get away with it, then she was on board.

**: Katie:**

Katie was having a horrible day. She had to wake up early to go flying and she didn't even get a chance to! Not to mention the teachers had been piling them up with homework. Her arms were sore from carrying her textbooks allover. Just because they were miserable didn't mean that they had to take it out on their students! Now if she didn't hurry, she would miss lunch.

She dumped all her books and homework on her bed and went out the doors, not bothering to grab her school cloak to cover her uniform. She skipped down the stairs, hurrying to get to lunch. If she was paying attention and not in such a rush, she would have noticed one of the Slytherin boys stick his foot out to trip her, but sadly she didn't and so down she went.

Katie fell headfirst down the stairs and landed on her stomach in front of the rest of the ex-Slytherin boys.

"Bell, what does cheer and your bum have to do with anything?" said Flint while the rest snickered in the background.

_Cheer and my bum? Did he lose his mind- oh, my gosh, my underwear!!! _Katie hurried to sit in a proper position, and pushed her skirt down to cover her cheer-underwear that her mother got for her when she was in the States. Her face was bright as a cherry. She looked up at Flint, who was still looking down at her, now smirking

"You know I wouldn't mind if you did a split for me sometime," he said walking into the Great Hall, the rest following him.

Katie went into the bathroom instead. She couldn't go in there anytime soon without blushing red. She looked through her pockets, looking for her strawberry chapstick. Her hands were really shaking, violently almost. The chapstick fell out of her hand and landed in one of the larger stalls. She chased after it and went into that stall.

"I know!" Katie could hear someone else in the bathroom with her. She really didn't want to face anyone right now so she carefully sat on the toilet seat and waited for them to leave.

"Did you see what happened to that Bell girl?" Katie's ears perked up at the sound of her name

"Yeah! Her face was totally red when Flint told her about her underwear. I can't believe that she didn't stand up for herself. Isn't she a Gryffindor?"

"I know! They're supposed to be courageous and stuff; she should be in Hufflepuff or something."

They chatted about something else but Katie wasn't listening. _I shouldn't be a Gryffindor?! How dare they?!_

Katie stepped out of the stall as soon as the girls left and splashed water on her face. _Whatever Hermione's planning, I'm joining._

**I have to give every one a reason to join in on the prank. I hope you enjoyed it **

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. all for cake

**Thank you for all the reviews! I have been having a really bad week. I know that is no excuse but I'll try harder from now on. K? The reviews really helped. I had no idea where this chapter was going to go but after it all really came into focus. **

_Aw crap, I'm going to lose a 100 galleons,_ Marcus thought as he watched Katie glare at him. Really, what did he do to deserve this? Okay… maybe he _did_ publicly humiliate her, and maybe that blond kid _did_ get a couple of pictures of her underwear, but honestly, it wasn't that bad.

"Will you stop staring at her? You're turning into Zabini." Aaron's elbow went straight into his ribs.

"Geez, I was not staring, and I will never turn into that fool." A shout of protest could be heard across the table and soon enough carrots were flying towards Marcus.

It was hard to tell who was staring at whom because they were all sitting at the same table. The Slytherin boys took the end of the table and sat across form each other, except for Blaise and Theo because both were out of the bet. In addition, there was no way that Blaise would give up a chance to sit across from 'the love of his life' and strangely enough, Theo tagged along to talk to Lavender. Well, maybe _talk_ wasn't the operative word because Lavender was doing all the talking and Theo just sat there with a grin on his face… and he was _actually_ listening to the girl. If it was any other guy, his eyes would _definitely_ not be on her face.

Blaise was sitting across from Hermione, staring at her read a book and take little bites from her food. "Love, you should really eat more. You are far to skinny."

"Zabini, why in the world are you concerned about my weight? And for you information, I am the perfect weight for someone my height and age, so please, butt out and mind you own business," Hermione said, not looking up from her book.

"Love, you are going to one day carry my future children! I just want to make sure that you're happy and healthy. So please open up and take a bite of this." He offered her a piece of cake, correction the most sinful looking one that made you forget all about your diet and drew you in -so inviting and warm- a thing that was made to be eaten. There was no way anyone would say no to that piece of cake.

"No, Zabini, there is no way that I'm going to-" Blaise promptly shoved the fork in her mouth while she was still distracted. Hermione eyes were practically rolling to the back of her head at the taste. It was so good!

"You like it love?" he asked

"Yes, surprisingly, but just because I like the cake doesn't mean that I like you," she huffed out.

"Not now but-"

"What the ruddy hell is going on?" Ron bellowed from the doors of the Great Hall.

The Slytherin boys and the Gryffindors all turned their heads to the towards Ron, whose face was as red as his hair. Harry stood loyally behind him along with Dean Hermione's eyes were as big as saucers, _What the hell is he doing?_

Ron marched over and pointed at Hermione, his whole body shaking; there was practically steam coming from his ears. "I never thought that you would sink so low."

"Ron, what in the world are you talking about?" Hermione said, her puzzlement showing on her face.

Everyone -including the teachers (McGonagall smashed Snape's face into a pie to see what was going on she wanted to do that for a wile, anyway)- was paying rapid attention to them, awaiting for Ron to speak. Nobody said a word. This hadn't happened since the last time they spoke and that didn't go too well.

"Don't you play innocent with me! You were fraternizing with the enemy – again, I might add! First it was with that stupid, pumpkin-head Krum, but now, this is worse. A _Slytherin_, Hermione? I never thought that you would practically _snog_ him in front of everyone in the Great Hall!" yelled Ron, his voice going up an octave with every sentence he shouted.

Hermione stood up. " How _dare_ you? You have no right to say that. You have _no_ control over what I say or do, and I was not fraternizing with the enemy, you idiot! Viktor is a dear friend, and Zabini," Hermione's voice dropped down to a whisper, "he is a better man than you'll ever become."

Ron looked shocked. " What happened to you?" he said almost hysterically. "You were a good girl. You were the girl that helped us do our homework and that-"

"Let you walk all over her while you did nothing? The girl that couldn't stand up and tell you to bugger off when you came to her for help at midnight. The girl who wound up doing all the work because you fell asleep? The girl that you thought was worth less than a broom? Are you talking about that girl, Ron?" she said poking Ron with every word she said until he was backed up against a wall.

"Well, guess what, Ron, that girl is gone. She decided that it was time to grow up and stop people from using her because she isn't a house-cleaner and certainly not yours. So piss off and leave me alone," with that Hermione turned around and got her bag and left for the library.

"I swear I'm going to marry that girl someday," Blaise muttered under his breath, watching her walk away.

Theo tuned to Draco, "How long do you think that it will take for him to snap out of this trance?"

"I think that we're going to have to wait until he comes out of the Hospital Wing because that bolt just went after Granger," Draco said pointing to the empty seat across from Hermione.

"Fine, want to make a bet on how long he'll end up staying in the Hospital Wing?"

**: Hermione & Blaise : **

Blaise may not know many things about how the female mind work, but now thanks to his Slytherin sneakiness, he had a plan, and because of this plan, he would get Hermione Granger by the end of the year and take 100 gallons from his housemates (except Theo) and not get told off in the end.

All he would need was the consent of one Hermione Granger and a Knut. Seeing her in her current state, he saw the perfect opportunity to start his master plan and she would never even know what was going on.

Blaise followed Hermione, staying a couple of yards behind her. Sure he was madly in love, but he certainly wasn't mad enough to go against her when she was almost off her rockers and ready to take down the next idiot that crossed her path.

Blaise stood in front of the library doors for a good half an hour to make sure that she had calmed down enough to agree to his plan. He went over his plan in his head one last time, but came to a glitch at the end. The bet.

All those idiots think that their girl is just going to say ' I love you ' and then they were going to get cash, but Blaise knew the truth. They were going to fall in love too, and when those girls find out the truth, they were going to be heartbroken, but knowing his mates, they were going to learn something. Besides, why would he tell them when he could get a front row seat and laugh his head off with the witch of his dreams?

After 15 more minutes of standing in front of the library, Blaise went in. Hermione was retreating into her homework as expected. She did the same thing at the end of their fourth year for about a month.

" Mr. Zabini, what are you doing here?" Madame Pince asked him. She had always hated him for some reason. Okay, so maybe there was this one time that he might have torn some pages out of a book in his second year, but come on, the book was old anyway!

" Why, to see your beautiful face and I must say that every time I see you, it always takes my breath away. Hey, have you lost weight?" He put on his most charming smile. It didn't faze her a bit.

"Mr. Zabini, your manner is most unappreciated. I suggest that your work done and leave, and this time, try not to destroy any books. Your father can't pay for everything."

Blaise wondered why everyone assumed that all Slytherins went running to their parents when a problem arose. Never mind, they had a reason; Malfoy practically brainwashed them.

Blaise sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He also took a glimpse of Hermione out of the corner of his eye and saw her looking at him and Madame Pince with an amused expression on her face. He wanted to make a show out of it. His master plan could wait until later. She needed to smile now.

"Please, don't make me leave. Don't you know that I only destroyed those books to get you attention?" he said dramatically, dropping to his knees and holding on to her leg like a small child.

"Mr. Zabini, please, let go. You are causing-"

"Are you ashamed of what we have? How could you after all that we have been through? You just want to break up, what happened to you, my little snuggle bunny?"

A few first and second years were trying to cover up their laughter while Madame Pince's face was turning to a deep red.

" I know, it's another man, isn't it? Well, who is it? Is it a Ravenclaw? Did he offer to _shelf your books_? Maybe a Hufflepuff, or is it another Slytherin? Oh my gosh, that's it, isn't it? Who, I demand to know, who?"

Even Hermione was cracking up at this point.

"Mr. Zabini, if you don't stop, I will be forced to tell the Head of your House and-" She was trying to stop him and get him to shut up and leave before he said something insane.

"You are seeing the Head of my House behind my back! How could you do this to me? We were going to get married!" Blaise stopped blubbering, stood up, and said solemnly, " I get half of your stuff. Well, I hope that it was worth it." He walked out of the library to his common room, thinking about how musical Hermione's laugh was.

** Hermione **

Hermione's eyes were getting tired from staring at her textbook for so long. _Okay, so maybe he was a _little_ bit funny._ _When he wasn't constantly bugging her and or saying stupid things._ She thought about Blaise's little episode earlier.

No matter what he did though, she was still getting him back. The bell rang for the next class. Hermione stayed put, she had this hour free, and she would have to get things straight with her plan. Now that there were more people, it would be a little more complex, and not to mention that not all the girls were participating. She would have to get them to join as well.

**I am asking if you think that any of the slytherin girls and gryffindor boys should get together. Please tell!!! And REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. tonight

**I know it's not my best work but I really just want to get to the prank now. Thank you for all my reviews and once again I don't own _Harry Potter. _**

_Ginny, Lavender, and Alicia are the only ones that haven't signed up, yet, _Hermione thought while getting some new parchment from her bag, being very careful to avoid the potion and spray bottles that laid at the very bottom.

Hermione sat there for about 15 minutes before a scared looking third or second year came barging through the library doors. The young boy slowly came up to Hermione, looking like Neville did when he first met professor Snape: shy, afraid, and ready to pee in his pants. Hermione smiled welcomingly at the boy. "Hello, do you need something?"

If anything, that made the boy more afraid. He edged closer to her table, shoved a piece of parchment on her desk, and turned tail to run out of the doors. Ever since her little row with Ron, the rumors had started to spread like wildfire. It started like all the others: first it was the truth, and then as it got passed along until they turned into…

"_Hey did you hear…"¦_

_" Hermione Granger was seen making out with Zabini and the redheaded Weasley kid blew his top and challenged Zabini to a duel. The Weasley kid lost and then Granger slapped and hexed him! I heard that he's in the infirmary right now!"_

" _That Hermione Granger broke up with her secret relationship with Ron Weasley and started to date Zabini. When that Weasley kid found out, he tried to hex Zabini, but the Granger girl stopped him. After, she and Zabini went off to a wedding chapel but at the alter she found out that he was cheating on her with Madame Pince!_"

Or her personal favorite

"_Granger is the Dark Lords love child with Trelawny and she and Zabini were going to run away together. Weasel tried to kidnap Granger but Zabini stopped him and then she and he ran away to live with her father!"_

Hermione looked at the envelope of the letter, wondering who it could be from. Teachers had asked her for help before, but that was just to show first years around. Hermione tore the seal on the envelope.

_Miss Granger, _

_I hate to ask this of you, but do you mind coming down to the Muggle Studies room? We can't get this DVD thing to work and we would greatly appreciate your help._

_Thank you, _

_Professor Stone_

Hermione sighed and picked up her things. Things were going to be weird for the next couple of weeks.

**Blaise**

Blaise stared at the Muggle Studies door, waiting for it to open for his beloved to walk in. His plan went a little out of hand at the library, but Hermione did smile, which was a very good thing that would help in the long-term.

He had yet to find a knut, all he had were galleons, and there was no way that he was going to throw that at Hermione. She might get really hurt. There were still lots to do. He had to win his her heart and he also had to get the rest of his little pals together with their true loves, besides Draco and the little Weasel had to get together. They were going to be the godparents to his and Hermione children. Blaise sighed

_Oh, the work of a true romantic is never done._

**Draco**

Granger had just walked in and Blaise was already drooling. Draco sighed in despair, there was no hope for the lovesick fool, although he was acting very unusual these past weeks. He was definitely planning something. Draco had known Blaise ever since they were young children, and the Blaise he knew would have already pounded Anthony Goldstein into the ground for even looking at Granger. He also would have put at least double of what everyone else was betting at the pool that Adrian started, and be boasting that he already had Granger in the bag.

He was definitely planning something, but to find out what, would have to wait. He had a bigger fish to fry, a very curvy, redheaded fish, and one that was remarkably stubborn. How was he going to undo all the years of pain he had caused to Weaselette and her brothers? He didn't honestly expect her to look past their shared-past and just forgive him. He needed a plan, and a really good one at that.

Draco opened up his binder, the closer he got to his full inheritance, the more people wanted him to invest him in their stuff or go to their auctions. It was driving him mad. He pulled out a bright pink note that read.

He looked up and smirked.

_Hook, line, and sinker._

Ginny

Ginny mindlessly following the instruction on the board and making her potion. Her mind kept wandering to the dream that she had that morning. _Did it mean anything?_ Sure she thought that Draco was hot. _I mean look at that fine-_ _Wait, what? Malfoy, hot?_

Merlin! Was she losing her mind or something? This wasn't her; she loathed Malfoy! He was an egoistical, self-absorbed, conniving little ferret. Something must have happened to her. Why else would she be acting like this? A potion! That blond-headed fool must have placed a potion in her drink when she was-

" Miss Weasley, unless you're planning to turn into a tomato with that potion, I suggest you add more hailstone, a Snape growled. Not that you don't look like one already with that red hair of yours", he added in as a side comment

Ginny sighed. Slytherins were so unnerving, and it was time that she got a little bit of payback. She was going to join Hermione's plan.

**Hermione**

_Tonight is the night, _thought Hermione. Sadly not all of the Gryffindor girls had decided to join at the risk of getting in trouble. It wouldn't be as bad as what they were going to do to the boys; in fact, they probably wouldn't even care, but it would destroy all suspicion that it was her. Now all she would have to do was wait until tonight and everything will go exactly as planned.


	8. the first step

Hermione skipped dinner and went straight to the Gryffindor-Slytherin dorms. It would be empty and she needed to double-check something. She headed up the stairs and went in. It wouldn't be hard to explain why she was in their common rooms, but it would be hard to explain why she was going to the boys' dorms, especially now that there were Slytherins living there. Before, if she wanted to go up there, she could have just made an excuse about helping Neville, or something like that.

She waited by the fireplace, reading _Ways to Tell if Your Lollypop is Rotten,_ until the last of the Slytherins passed her by, rushing downstairs to get to the Great Hall. There wasn't any more time to be delayed. Ginny, Alicia, and Lavender would have to go down with the boys. Nothing bad would happen to them, but they couldn't know what was happening. Hermione stood up, put her book on a table next to her seat, and made her way to the foot of the entrance of the boys' dorms. She had a foot on the first step when a hand landed of her shoulder.

Hermione's heart stopped, and she couldn't breath. "Well, well, well… what do we have here? A little Gryffindor sneaking into the boys' dorms. Granger, I expected you to be so much smarter."

_It's all over,_ Hermione thought. _All her hard work and planning… just to end up like this?_ She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and turned around. "I can explain. I was just-"

"Oh, Hermione, the look on your face is truly priceless," Ginny said, doubling over laughing. Hermione clutched her chest and sighed in relief. "Ginny, you scared me half to death," she said, punching the other girl lightly in the shoulder.

Ginny started rubbing her shoulder, pretending like the punch actually hurt. "Geez, Hermione, this is actually entirely your fault. I was waiting at dinner to tell you that I wanted to join your plan, and you, missy, did not show up. You shouldn't miss dinner; it's important to maintain a healthy diet and eat at the same time regularly," she said lightly, shaking her finger and doing a very bad impression of Mrs.Weasley.

Hermione's face sobered up. "Ginny, are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to," she said calmly.

Ginny was still smiling. "Of course I am, especially now. When you turned around, you looked like a little first year that was caught by Finch. If you are caught doing this, chances are you aren't going to have a decent excuse for it or an alibi. Beside, I think that you will need this if you want to go up there." She held up Harry's invisibility cloak. The redhead smirked. "So, boss, what's the plan?" Sometimes, Ginny was an exact replica of Fred and George, just a lot scarier

**Blaise**

_Hermione isn't here, _Blaise thought as he sipped his pumpkin juice. Their table was almost full except for her and that redheaded girl… what's her name- Ginny.

"Hey, Draco, have you seen Hermione or that Ginny girl?" Blaise asked.

Draco sighed. "No, Blaise. I have not seen Ginny or that mud-"

Something dangerous flashed through Blaise's eyes.

"M…Muggle-born anywhere." Ever since _The New Era, _Draco had honestly tried to stop his old habits from ruining his life, but it wasn't working that well, was it?

Blaise stood up. "Look, I have a headache. I'm going to head up to our dorms and have a bit of a lie down."

"Wait, Blaise I'm… sorry, okay. I need your help." Blaise turned around to see the glint in Draco's eyes. "Something that will be beneficial to both of our needs."

"No matter what you've heard, Draco. I don't swing that way, now goodnight." He turned around and headed for the door.

"I didn't mean it that way, you fag."

Hermione & Ginny 

"Ow, that has got to be the third time I've stepped on that thing. Turn on the lights," Ginny said hopping on one foot.

Hermione waved her wand and the lights turned on instantly, and for a few minutes, the lights blinded them. Ginny rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light. "What the hell?" There in front of her was the weirdest thing that she had ever seen: it was a giant doll of Hermione!

Hermione's breath hitched. _This was way past stalker-ish._ "Am I the only one that thinks that this is really, really, _REALLY_creepy?"

Ginny let out a squeak and then she fell down…laughing. "Haha … he…he…a doll!!!" Her eyes sparkled in laughter.

"Ginny, stop it. We could be caught!"

"I'm sorry," she said standing up

"So … what do you think he does with it?" she asked as she broke down laughing…again.

"Ginny, shut up! This is already giving me nightmares. Why, oh why, do you want to make me suffer more? Come on, we have to get back to work. Someone could be coming. Check the map, will you?" Hermione opened the bag and took out two spray bottles.

"Hermione"

"What, Gin?" 

"Blaise is headed up the stairs."

_Oh, bloody hell._


End file.
